Because of You
by EVOLustory
Summary: Mukuro thinks of himself as the most gorgeous and attractive man. With his most gentlemanly charm, he tries to woo Hibari. But how will this all turn out on a rainy day?


**A/N:** Story for Boo-Chan's contest. 6th Round. ^^ Excuse my grammar/spelling mistakes please. Oh and yes, I didn't italic Mukuro's thoughts. You gotta figure them out, kay? XD First scene is Hiabri's POV.

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Reborn.

**

* * *

**Because of you

--

Water… I hate it. I hate the rain. It's such a hassle. It ruins my hair and attire. Hibird also gets disturbed. He gets wet and sticky; I get wet and dirty. The air gets gloomy when it rains. All the pit-patting makes my head ache. And during fights, all motivation whatsoever is lost.

I get indolent in this weather. It's a total downer.

--

Oya? It's raining quite a bit, eh? Fufu. But I don't mind, I like the rain. The amusing waves that expand into the puddles when droplets fall ease my boredom. Such beautiful music rain is. I sleep best with the rain's accompany, it's my favourite lullaby. Da, da, da~

Kufufu. I get unusually excited on rainy days.

--

"Fufu. No need for umbrellas, Ken. Let the rain dampen my skin."

"Ehh? But Mukuro-Sama…"

"It's fine. I like it like this." Hnn, umbrellas are so distasteful. They kind of ruin my image, you know? Kufu, that's right. Rokudo Mukuro is too divine to hold such a thing. Most people agree with me on this matter.

"I'll be back later then. Watch the place while I'm out, Ken."

"Yes, Mukuro-Sama!"

And it won't be long until I get Kyouya falling head over heels in love with me. Kufufu~ With my charisma and beauty, I can seduce anyone. Ahem. Of course I'm not bragging about anything here.

Anyways, today will be the day I have Kyouya accepting me! Fufu, you have done good to be able to repel off my charm until now, Kyouya. But we both know our love is fated to be… Or at least just me…

--

I waited behind the front gate of Kyouya's precious school. Around this time of the day Kyouya will leave his school. For what reason, I never got to find out. Though today I know what the schedule will be. Me. Fufu~

When a dark figure finally emerged in sight I quickly positioned myself into the pose I spent all morning creating. Heroes in ever movie have poses, no? (Mukuro is no doubt, Fran's master XD)

So while leaning against the wall with a rose in hand I greeted, "Hello there, gorgeous."

Kyouya allowed his head a slight turn towards me. And obviously, stopped and stared at my most mesmerizing self. Fufu, he gave the best expression of all the people who have been captivated by me. He watched me with doe eyes, furrowed brows and parted lips. Though he seemed as if he wanted to say something he was silently admiring me longer than I had expected.

But after the long pause he finally spoke, "Mukuro... Don't talk, look or even come close to me. Fucking hentai." … What? I-I have never been described with that word before… Was it another synonym of beauty? Hnn, I think in Japanese it means something like… KYOUYA!!!

"K-Kufufu. I think there might have been a misusage of vocabulary just now, Kyouya." I… I feel offended.

"No. I used 'hentai' perfectly. And if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now. Don't follow me. I don't want to have anything to do with the likes of you. Bye." I'm offended. I'm very offended, Kyouya.

"O-Oya? Is that what you think of me? You hurt me Kyouya. Tell me, where are you going?" I grasped my chest which felt like the little pumping muscle inside has been cleft.

But I'm not going to give up yet!

"I told you not to speak, look or come close to me. Since I'm not in a very good mood for bitings today, I'll warn you one more time." His grey eyes narrowed into a menacing glare.

"I'm sorry. No malice intended. I come in peace." I held my hand out in front of him.

"Look, I don't see what's interesting in following me. I won't be going home or anything, if that was your goal or whatever." Kyouya stomped off away from the school. Raising a finger out to an incoming yellow bird.

"Tell me?" I urged once more.

"… Namimori Sea."

"Sea? Why in this weather?" It was raining hardcore today.

"I have to take care of something there… Though I'd rather not myself." Well… Then don't? After all, you are the all mighty head prefect, Hibari Kyouya.

"Then why do you go?"

"I need to. I'm the one who handles the students after all, aren't I?" Oh that's right. The mighty Hibari finds discipline enjoyable.

"Yes, of course. Fufu, won't you also handle me?"

"Don't I already bite you to death? Maybe you should just try not to be reborn again." We had already walked so far. I could already see the sign that reads 'Namimori Sea'. The rain didn't cease either. As we came closer to our destination I heard the waves crashing against the sandy shore. Not just that but I also heard a few male voices barking at each other.

"Are they the ones?" We entered the beach, leaving deep footprints as we walk.

"Hmm. That's our uniform alright." Kyouya already pulled out his tonfas from wherever he hid them. Seeing as this is not my business I settled myself down on a rock. I'll wait until he finishes his thing.

--

In less than a few minutes the job was done. What was left now was to drag the unconscious bodies back to their respective backyards.

"Oya, that was quick." I walked over towards the bloody soaked prefect.

"I want to go home as soon as possible. For I have a life, unlike you, herbivore." Fufu, always harsh with the words, eh?

"But you don't know. I do have a life. And I really love my life. And you know what?"

"Hnn?"

"Fufu. Kyouya, you are my life. You're just like the rain singing against my skin. You're what I find pleasure in~" I leant closer to Kyouya. Kufufu. I love playing with him.

"Stay. Away. I mean it!" He swung his weapon at my face. I dodged. Couldn't let my beautiful face be damaged, now.

But really, Kyouya. I'm getting quite impatient with your defensiveness. Why don't you just give in already? I know full well that you love me. Fufu. Everybody does.

"You needn't be so defensive with, my little Skylark-Kun. You know, I lov—"

"No. Shut up. I don't love you. I _don't. _I rejected you before, and I still will. That won't ever change. Your head must not be functioning right. Because apparently, you keep thinking I'm like those herbivorous-girl-stalkers. It really ticks me off."

"Ah… I—"

"And also, I hate the rain. For you to even compare with this disgusting weather… I guess you just really want me to bite you to death, no?" O-Ouch. Even though I know you love me… Why do you insist? It can't be true that you really hate me, can it? I'm so divine; I'm beloved by all!

"I-Is that so? For you to hate the rain so much… Have you been deceiving me in thinking that you loved rainy days?" I scratched the back of my head. I had assumed Kyouya didn't dislike the rain from the beginning. Maybe because I loved rain so much.

"You really are stupid, aren't you, herbivore? When have I ever said anything about rain if not disliking it? And before I forget, I'm not '_little_'. I'm older than you, if you hadn't realized already." Kyouya strutted off the beach and out into the little town.

"Fufu… To be rejected so bluntly once again… It's such a shame." I let my rear sink slowly into the cold, wet sand. For once I felt bothered by the showering rain. And you don't need me to tell you why.

Kufufu... I am the great, Rokudo Mukuro...

* * *

Thanks for reading!! =DD

Kekeke, I also hate the rain!! DDx It's so annoying, ne?

But anyways, review? They're what I feed on. Don't starve me, please. :F

Note: Hentai as in pervert of course.


End file.
